


Корабельная колыбельная

by Immernot, Seleniana



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immernot/pseuds/Immernot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seleniana/pseuds/Seleniana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Колыбельная, навеянная ТОСом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Корабельная колыбельная

**Author's Note:**

> Мы писали это в соавторстве с Seleniana и copannan, с большим запасом травы и не менее большой любовью к канону.

1.  
Баю-баюшки-баю...  
Не ложися на краю.  
Много дрыхнуть - нелогично!  
Медитируй, ... твою! 

2.  
Баю-баюшки-баю,  
не ложися на краю...  
С краю ближе транспортатор,  
я наверно говорю.  
Транспортатор же у нас  
в форме, сволочь, через раз,  
потому и не рискую  
поменять на ухо глаз...

3.  
Баю-баюшки-баю,  
не ложися на краю...  
С краю - ближе к лазарету ,  
это точно, зуб даю!  
В лазарете ж, вот беда,  
нет болящих иногда.  
Вдруг Маккою подвернешься -  
так и выйдешь хрен когда!

4.  
Баю-баюшки-баю,  
не ложися на краю...  
С краю вражеская харя  
в пятку вцепится твою!  
Тут вокруг такой народ -  
что клыков на целый рот.  
Зазеваешься - моментом  
разберут на бутерброд!

5.  
Баю-баюшки-баю,  
не ложися на краю...  
С краю ты к начальству ближе,  
что вершит судьбу твою!  
А начальство наше враз  
сверхсекретный даст приказ,  
и рванешься, матюгаясь,  
исполнять его сей час.

6.  
Баю-баюшки-баю,  
не ложися на краю...  
С краю Сулу спит и нежно  
Шпагу тискает свою.  
Рулевой и мушкетер  
Очень на расправу скор.  
Вдруг ему кошмар приснится?  
Ткнет, и кончен разговор.

7.  
Баю-баюшки-баю,  
не ложися на краю...  
Рядом бродит Спок в Пон-Фарре,  
Липру точит он свою...  
Капитан издал приказ:  
"Видишь Спока - скройся с глаз!"  
А Маккою в лазарете  
Не до сна совсем сейчас... 

8.  
Баю-баюшки-баю,  
не ложися на краю...  
Там для самых невезучих  
Красные рубашки шьют.  
Красный цвет - он как билет  
Рядовому на тот свет.  
тот, кто в красном, должен помнить:  
Смерть близка, спасенья нет. 

9.  
Баю-баюшки-баю,  
не ложися на краю...  
капитан придет и в койку  
С лету бухнется твою!  
капитан у нас - пример  
обольстительных манер,  
и прекрасного любитель  
(проще- коллекционер)...

10.  
Баю-баюшки-баю,  
не ложися на краю...  
Там Монтгомери и Чехов  
Водку стопочками пьют.  
Раз печенкой дорожишь -  
значит, с краю не лежишь,  
и в итоге лет на десять  
жизнь себе не сократишь.

11.  
Баю-баюшки-баю,  
не ложися на краю...  
Там сидят фанаты ТОСа,  
Колыбельную поют.  
Ляжешь слишком близко к ним -  
Станешь массами любим.  
Массы любят беспощадно -  
Ты не выйдешь невредим!


End file.
